Gravitation: Yuki's Problem
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: Yuki's stress has finally made a big inpact on his health, and Shuichi doesn't know about this. Through lies, work, and poor eatting habits, will Yuki be able to keep his life going in a straight line? Or where there'll be slight problems?
1. Chapter One

**Starlight: **Ok, new story! I hope this one is way better than all my others. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Declaimer: **Ok, I do NOT own Gravitation… How dare you think that. -Heh.-

* * *

**Chapter One**

"And… Stop!" Said Mr. K stopping the tape, "Ok, boys, I've got some great news!"

There could be heard a loud crack, "That were done?" Hiro said rubbing the back of his sore neck.

The pink haired boy, Shuichi, popped out of no where, "Please tell us were done!" He grabbed the collar of Mr. K's white shirt his dead tired eyes looking up at him, "C'mon, say those few words…" He begged sliding from Mr. K's collar to the floor.

Shuichi looked dead tired, the black bags under his eyes. They had just gotten through two all niters of recording. Each one of them tired in their own way, Hiro's fingers were light red from his guitar strings. Suguru was getting cramps in his arms and fingers from his keyboard. Lastly, Shuichi couldn't speak with his raspy throat, it sounded like his voice box was scratched by a cat.

Suguru kept a straight face trying to ignore the pain in his arm, "It wasn't -ow- that bad." He said rubbing his wrists.

Shuichi and Hiro looked at him with cold eyes that made the green haired boy sink behind his keyboard for safety.

Mr. K stretched before saying, "Well, let me tell you the news before you keel over." He stared at them with his golden eyes first seriously then he gave a big smile, "Just one more song to record."

Shuichi fell over screaming loudly in his head, 'C'mon! I haven't seen Yuki for two days!'

Huddling into a ball he murmured, "Can we please do this tomorrow, I'm no good with out my voice." His voice was getting softer and softer by the word.

Mr. K stared down at him like staying up for two days was normal, "Well, you've got one point…" He muttered to himself bringing his hand to his chin.

"Be back here tomorrow at 6:00 PM. No later, or there will be consequences." He put a hand over the gun in it's holster.

Each of them took a step back swallowing painfully at the thought of it, "Yes, of course."

Mr. K smiled patting his gun, "Ok, 6:00 it is."

Waving he made his way out of the studio door yawning and stretching.

Shuichi stood from his huddle position smiling brightly like he would any other day, "Whole day with Yuki, hopefully he's happy to see me."

Hiro looked at him with a eyebrow raised, "If you haven't noticed, he's never happy."

The pink haired boy kept smiling ignoring his best friends comment.

Suguru looked at both of them and muttered, "Well, I don't know about you two but I'm leaving. See you two tomorrow."

Suguru gave a small wave from behind as he left the studio. Hiro picked up his guitar and put it in his case.

"Well, I'm leaving…" He looked over to Shuichi, "Good Luck with Yuki."

He swung the guitar case over his shoulder and walked out of the studio following Suguru.

Just Shuichi now. Putting his hands behind his back he walked out of the studio turning off the lights before shutting the door.

He gave the slyest grin, "Yuki time."

His walk turned into a full sprint, darting down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

_The End_ was the last phrase he typed before saving and closing up his lab top. Eiri Yuki, the famous author, stood up from his leather seat rubbing the sleep from his eyes. With out the _'brat'_ here he was able to finish one of his latest stories. Yuki's footsteps echoed down the hallway as he walked bear footed through his apartment. He was dressed in his night clothes, a black baggy t-shirt and a simple pair of sweat pants.

_'It's quiet and peaceful here with out the brat.'_ He thought stopping at his fridge taking out a can of beer, _'But it's a bit too quiet.'_

Yuki stood up straight looking around the empty kitchen. Like he knew what was going to happen, he put his beer on the table and walked to the living room staring at the front door.

Closing his eyes and giving out a bit of a grin he said, "It's just my imagination acting up."

Was it true he missed his lover, Shuichi? Yuki walked forward before noticing something on the ground, _'Shuichi's dog mask?' _He thought picking it up examining it.

_'Oh no…'_ Yuki's face went dark as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yuki!" There was Shuichi in his dog suit on the ceiling.

Shuichi let go of the corners he was holding and dropped from the ceiling knocking Yuki to the ground.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled again wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck.

"Brat…" Yuki replied glaring up at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled letting go of Yuki's neck and just sitting there sitting on stop of him, "Did you miss me?"

Yuki just stared blankly at him for a moment not replying. Shuichi's eyes got big and started to water.

"So you didn't miss me." Shuichi said some of the tears rolling down his face.

Yuki sighed leaning up a bit, to shut him up and tried to make him as quiet as possible he muttered, "Fine, yes I missed you Shuichi."

Yuki sat up and kissed his quickly, "Now, if you would… Get off me."

Shuichi sat there his eyes sparkling, a bit in a daze.

"Yes, of course." Shuichi smiled standing up off of Yuki.

Yuki stood up and walked back to the kitchen grabbing the beer he had left on the table. Shuichi followed like a dog would follow his master.

Sitting down at the table with Yuki, Shuichi asked, "Get any work done while I was gone?"

Yuki paused from taking a drink of his beer and said, "Actually yes. Finished that book I was working on."

Shuichi nodded laying his head down on the table yawning, "Did it have a happy ending this time?"

Something caught Yuki's attention as he said, "No, my stories never have a hap-." Turning to look at Shuichi he saw that he was fast asleep with his head burried in his arms.

Yuki gave a heavy sigh, "Always falling asleep when we have a normal conversation."

Standing up from his chair he walked over to Shuichi softly taking him in his arms.

Yuki entered the living room carefully putting Shuichi on the black couch. He stared down at the pink haired for a moment before bending down to gently kiss him on the forehead.

Yuki entered the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet and taking out a bottle of pills. Taking two out he put them in his mouth swallowing them.

* * *

**Starlight: **Well, my first Yaoi story. How'd you like it? Sorry if it was bad _-bows- _If you want you can give me some tips on how to make the next chapter better! And don't say make it longer, you got a better chance in hell that the next one is gonna be longer .. Well.. If your gonna give me tips, please don't make it mean. -Gets all Ryu like- I have a heart like Ryu! It'll break easily. Nah, kidding.. Welp, I hope you review! (It's almost 1:00 and I'm up writing a story. I'm dead meat!) 


	2. Chapter Two

**Star: **_Well, one chapter down another to go.. And more to come also. -Bows- Hoped you liked the last chapter. I'll brush up on my grammar in this one; I wrote the last one at 1:00, what do you expect?_

* * *

**That night**

Shuichi awoke quickly that night while falling off the couch. Rubbing his tired eyes, he waited for the room to come into focus. Shuichi looked at the digital clock, which said 3:28.

"I slept that long?" Shuichi grumbled standing up from ground.

He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and started walking towards the bathroom, "After this…" He muttered, "I need to get back to sleep…"

Still halfway asleep he stumbled into the bathroom.

"So… Slee-"

His last words were covered with screams. The bath rug had slipped from under him causing him to fall to the ground with a large thud. His screams echo through the semi-empty house.

"Shuichi! Go the hell back to sleep!" Yuki yelled from his bedroom, he was sitting up right on his bed glaring at the half open door of his bedroom. He scooted under his covers slowly going back to sleep.

Shuichi sat in the bathroom, flat on his back covering his mouth. He slowly got up and steadied himself on the cold floor. Shuichi gave a silent sigh and thought, '_Good thing I didn't break anything, I couldn't pay for the damage._"

The impact with the floor caused the medicine cabinet to fly open, the contents inside spill all over the floor and sink.

'_Ugh..'_ He moaned getting on his hands and knees picking every content of the cabinet up.

After picking up everything, he went to put the last thing back when he noticed a orange pill bottle.

"What's this?" He whispered to himself, picking up the bottle and examining it.

'_Is Yuki ok?_' He asked himself putting the bottle back in the cabinet, '_Maybe it's just leftovers from his stomach ulcers._'

Shuichi nodded a few times agreeing with that fact and headed towards the bathroom door forgetting that he ever had to go to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway with his hand on the light switch.

'_I hope that's true.._' Shuichi gave one last thought before turning off the lights and wondered through the darkness to the couch.

Shuichi woke up the next day around 7:41. He stretched out on the couch and laid there before noticing the time.

'_7:41!' _Shuichi screamed in his head.

Shuichi rolled off the couch and on to the hard floor. He quickly stood up and ran through out the house gathering things and getting dressed.

Shuichi hopped past the kitchen while putting his pants on, Yuki sat at the kitchen table with the daily news in his hand.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Yuki!" Shuichi yelled slipping on his shoes before rushing to the bathroom to comb his hair.

"You looked peaceful sleeping there." Yuki mocked, looking above his newspaper, "I just didn't want to wake you."

Shuichi hurried out the door, slamming the door behind him. Yuki twitched at the loud sound.

"Don't slam the door.." He muttered before directing his eyes back to his newspaper.

* * *

"Where is he.." Mr. K muttered trying to hide the annoyance from his voice while he polished his gun.

Hiro looked up from his guitar and said, "Probably slept in. Or had a -"

"- had a stomach ach." Suguru finished the sentence trying to keep the story PG-13.

Mr. K looked at them disbelieving a word they said.

Shuichi stood outside the door debating if he should go in and become target practice for Mr. K. He took a long breath and closed his eyes.

'_I'm sure he's not that crazy._' Shuichi thought slipping his hand to the doorknob and turning it slightly.

Shuichi slipped into the room with his eyes closed. Before opening one eye he heard a gun shot go off. After that gun shot continued a few more. With his knees shaking beneath him he opened his eyes and slid down the door.

Shuichi took a look up at the door, five bullet holes made a small outline of his head. His face lost all color as he pulled his knees to his chest and sat rocking back and forth.

"I can't believe you just did that.." Suguru said sweat breaking out all over his face.

Hiro stood there in a shocked pose, "You could of killed the lead singer of Bad Luck." He paused for a moment, "And think about what Yuki would of done to you if you killed him.."

Mr. K stood there with a straight face before looking up at the ceiling and imaged what 'could' of happened.

Shuichi regained the color to his face and muttered, "Now, shall we get that last song done?"

K looked over from his daydream to Shuichi, "Oh yes, of course! Lets get started shall we?"

K made it look like nothing just happened but the five bullet holes gave enough proof that something had happened. Shuichi slowly stood up his knees still shaking from the shock. Shuichi slunk passed K and into the recording booth. Shuichi gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the two who were giving a nervous laugh.

"Why did you have to sleep in?" Hiro said through the corner of his mouth trying not to let K see.

"Yuki didn't wake me up, plus I was.. Erm.. Investigating last night?" Shuichi replied.

"C'mon now, boys! Once we get this one song done you are free to leave." K said through a small microphone.

Shuichi and Hiro stopped their conversation and hurried to their spots. Suguru had started off with his keyboard softly as Hiro jumped in with his guitar the beat getting faster and faster. Shuichi had his eyes closed as he listened for his cue, the b flat on the piano. He started to break out and sing.

Shuichi's voice was determined and his mind was kept on the song, like Hiro was focused on his Guitar, and Suguru was focused on his keyboard.

Not long before the song started, it seemed like it ended in a flash. Shuichi plopped down on the floor with the microphone still in his hand. He waited for the red light to turn off before he asked, "We're done now.. Right?" He said eying K.

"Yes, of course, like I promised you can go free now." K said fiddling with some of the buttons on a panel.

Each gave a sigh of relief and muttered a few words of thanks as they walked out of the sound room door, or in this case for Shuichi, crawled out of the room. Hiro had taken a seat on a sofa that was in the room.

"I'm beat.." Hiro said trying to loosen the tight muscles in his shoulders and arms, "I didn't get no sleep last night."

Memory came back to Shuichi from last night, "Now I have to worry about that for the rest of the day.." He rubbed his forehead bringing back the memory about what the label on the bottle said.

Suguru had sat at the far end of the couch and said, "About what?"

Shuichi had sat on the floor cross legged as he looked up at Suguru, "Nothing, I'm fine." He gave a bright smile.

Suguru, K, and Hiro looked down at him a bit confused at the smile and all looked at each other. Each a bit concerned in their own way.

* * *

Yuki sat on the black couch looking at the TV, it was _his_ way of having a day off. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his chin resting on his hand. Yuki's face looked a bit bored while looking at the screen.

'_Again, another quiet day with-out, Shuichi._' He thought for a moment before the doorbell had rang.

Yuki gave a small twitch and stood up to answer the door. He stood up and walked to the door opening it. Nothing was in the hall way beyond the door.

"Is this a stupid joke.." Yuki muttered to himself about to close the door before a pink bunny appeared from the corner of the door.

"Yuki!" Said a childish voice said as the bunny jumped up hugging his ankle, "Is Shuichi here?"

Yuki put a hand to his face and said, "No, Ryu.."

Ryuichi appeared from the corner of the door. His eyes got big and watery.

"You spoiled my fun." Ryu whimpered for a moment before putting Kumagoro on his head balancing it steady.

Yuki shook his head and said, "Well, what do you want. Shuichi isn't in." His voice was low and cold.

Ryu welcomed himself into Yuki's home and said, "Just wanted to see if Shuichi wanted to play."

"Well, he'll be here soon. You could wait out in the hall." Yuki said shifting his eyes towards the door.

"Nah, I'll stay in here where it's nice and toasty." Ryu said not even listening to Yuki.

Yuki started twitching a bit before he went into a small coughing fit. Yuki covered his mouth and bent down a little bit trying to stop coughing.

"Yuki? You ok?" Ryu rushed to his side Kumagoro slid off his head.

Yuki stopped coughing and put a hand on the wall for support trying to stand up straight. He moved his hand from his mouth crimson liquid dripped down his hand.

"Yuki, you need to see a doctor." Ryu said his voice serious.

Yuki finally steadied himself and stood up, "No, I'm fine. Just don't tell Shuichi, got it."

"But, Yuk-"

"Don't tell him!" Yuki yelled.

A bit stunned Ryu took a step back from the blonde hair man. Ryu nodded as Yuki left him standing near the door way.

Yuki went to the sink and hurried and cleaned the blood off his hand before just standing there in front of the sink thinking to himself.

'If Shuichi knows, he'll get worried and of course that'll just add more stress to me.' He thought for a moment. Grabbing a paper towel he walked out of the kitchen to check on Ryu. Ryu stood by the doorway with Kumagoro in his hands, he was looking down at the stuffed toy.

"I still say you go to a doctor." Ryu muttered for a moment still a bit serious.

Yuki threw the paper towel away and said, "I don't need Shuichi to know."

"Don't need me to know what?"

Both Ryu and Yuki's heads turned to the voice. Shuichi stood at the doorway looking at both of them.

Ryu had turned back to his regular self and said, "Nothing!" He was balancing Kumagoro on his head again as he pulled Shuichi out of the door and said, "We're going to get something to eat!"

* * *

**Star: **_Ugh.. I have a excuse for this, the third marking period is coming to a end and I'm keeping my grade up to a C average, I want to get out of this hell hole they call Middle School (Even though I will miss my teachers), and go into a bigger hell hole called High School.. Yeah, but the marking period is over in two days and I'm done with made-up homework so, yeah .. Welp, I'll try to update soon, I have lots of birthday parties to go to during spring break so yeah.. Review!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Cat:**_ I am so sorry! I have not been updating. I am very sorry. I just have one of those moods where I think I cannot write stories… But, after a few.. months I've decided to go back to writing stories. I couldn't get to sleep last night because of idea's running through my mind. I'm very sorry everyone. -rubs forehead- I suppose I thought after a few million role-plays that I'd be able to get back into writing stories. Heh.. I'm sorry again!_

**Note:** _If I make spelling or grammar mistakes, please forgive me. I can't see right at the moment, I had been in the pool all day._

* * *

The hyperactive singer of Nittle Grasper had pulled Shuichi quickly out of the door, letting Yuki gather is thoughts without being forced to play twenty questions. Hey, even Ryuichi used his brain once in awhile. Gripping Shuichi's hand tightly he wondered down the streets looking quickly; back and forth to each and every restaurant in site.

After 15 minutes of silence, and Ryuichi constantly mumbling to the pink rabbit that was gathered up in his arms, Shuichi decided to speak up, "Ryu?" He asked before pausing to see if Ryuichi would reply, "Where are we going?" He asked, a bit confusion in his voice.

"To get something to eat, silly." Ryuichi said quickly before tugging on Shuichi's arm to signal him to turn, "I told you that before we left Mr. Yuki's house." He said before pulling Shuichi into a restaurant.

Shuichi's spirits were a bit low, he knew that Ryuichi had to be keeping something from the pink haired singer. "You seemed to pull me out of there quite… quickly." The singer pointed out.

Ryuichi turned his head over to Shuichi, his smile seemed to snap into place, "I don't know what you're talking about." He paused a quick thought came to mind, "I was just so happy to see you I suppose I was so excited to hang out with you today."

Ryuichi shoved Shuichi into a seat and sat down in the chair across Shuichi, his plastic smile not moving a bit. "So, how have you been Shuichi?" He asked cheerfully, trying to make conversation as they waited for a waiter to take their order.

Shuichi noticed the change in Ryuichi's behavior and just decided to play along. Shuichi sat there for a second, his violet eyes looking at the pattern on the table cloth. Ryuichi tilted his head, crushing the soft pink bunny that rested on his shoulder. After a few minutes of the silence Ryuichi decided to speak up.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked waving a hand in front of his face trying to get him to look up from the cloth.

Shuichi quickly looked up, his violet eyes wide open in surprised for a moment, completely mad at himself for ignoring Ryuichi like that. Shuichi gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry, I suppose…" His voice trailed off for a moment to find a excuse, "I'm just out of it today." He finished adding a nervous laugh.

Ryuichi's eyes grew a bit sad and his smile faded, "Maybe you'd like to go home and get from rest?" He suggesting, figuring that Yuki had gathered himself up and gotten rid of the bloody towel that he used to wipe his hands off with.

Shuichi gave a heavy sigh looking back down at the pattern of the table cloth, "I think that'd be best right about now…" He said bringing up a hand and running it through his thin hair. "My head is in the clouds today…" Shuichi took a deep breath, "After what happened last night."

The brown haired singer knew better than to ask what had happened. Soon Ryuichi started thinking about what could have possibly happened that would make Shuichi such a gloomy-guss. Shuichi was always somehow always happy, even when he wanted and needed to cry, he always had that bright and encouraging smile on his face.

Ryuichi dished out the best smile he could and said, "Alright." He said before standing up right before the waitress came. He turned his head over to the waitress and said, "Sorry, my friend isn't feeling well so we're leaving." Ryuichi sounded like a normal person at that moment.

Shuichi stood up and said, "Sorry if we caused any inconvenience." He bowed before turning to leave the restaurant.

After quickly leaving, Shuichi and Ryuichi turned to each other.

"Sorry about this, I just need a bit of alone time." Shuichi said bowing his head.

"It's ok." Ryuichi smiled, "I'm sure Tohma wants me back at the recording studio anyway. We were recording something before I got bored and rushed out." He gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head, Kumagoro laid on his belly on the singer's head.

Shuichi laughed, "Alright, later." He said, his voice not so enthusiastic.

With a wave from Ryuichi they both went their separate ways. Shuichi heading straight home.

* * *

Sounds of computer keys echoed silently through out the house of Yuki's. Inside of his work room was Yuki busily typing away at his keyboard. The sounds came to a quick halt and Yuki stared blankly at his computer screen. Yuki released a sigh and ran a hand through his thin blonde hair, he was too stressed to work. His hand came to his face as he leaned back on his leather chair and looked up at the blank ceiling. He covered his face with his hand and pondered for a few seconds.

"Maybe I should quit for today.." Yuki muttered releasing a heavy sigh and grabbing his pack of cigarettes and pulling one out. After lighting it up and inhaling Yuki continued to blankly stare at the ceiling. Stressing wasn't going to help his problem any, Yuki new that all to well, but he couldn't help it.

Yuki sat for 20 minutes just staring blankly at the ceiling before the creaks of the front door opening diverted his attention to his office door. Shuichi appeared a little after that, under his eyes were a bit swollen from crying on the way home.

"Looks like your in the same mood as me." Yuki said sitting up in his seat and putting his cigarette out.

"Seems to be.." Shuichi silently said. His voice was a bit squeaky from his sobs. "What's going on Yuki?" Shuichi asked stepping into the room and taking a seat by Yuki.

"Nothing Shuichi, I'm fine." Yuki stared at his computer screen, trying not to make eye contact with his lover.

Shuichi shifted his eyes to the floor and gave a silent sigh, "Oh.. Alright." He said not wanting to argue with the novelist. He stood up from his seat and said, "I'll go to bed now, I wouldn't want to bug you."

Ask Shuichi turned to leave Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrist and said, "Actually, I think I need some company right about now." He gave a small smile and tugged Shuichi over to make him sit on his lap.

"Now," Yuki said resting his chin on the singer's shoulders, "What's wrong with you, Shuichi." He said pointing out, "Your not yourself."

Shuichi bit his lip and looked at the floor, "I suppose I'm a bit.." He couldn't find the word.

"Gloomy, not yourself, depressed?" Yuki questioned wrapping his arms around the singer's tiny waist, "Stop me when I'm close." He teased.

"All of the above." Shuichi said giving a weak laugh.

A few moments of silence hung in the air.

"Yuki..?" Shuichi asked.

"Hm?"

Shuichi took a deep breath before he took a few minutes to find his words, "Well.. Um.." Shuichi said hesitating a bit, "You know how I fell last night?"

Yuki nodded.

"Well.." Shuichi said his voice growing light, "When I fell, the medicine cabinet opened and spilt everything everywhere.."

Yuki stared at Shuichi waiting for him to go on.

Shuichi took a few breaths to hold back tears, "And while putting everything back I found a medicine bottle and I was wondering, what is that?" Shuichi started to ramble, "Because if you had some type of sickness or something, I'd like to know. So I can help you through it and I wouldn't worry more and if something happened to you--"

Shuichi was stopped short as Yuki brought his face over to pull into a tight kiss. Tears flew down Shuichi's face. He tried to stop them, but they just flowed freely that they couldn't stop on command. Yuki pulled away.

"Don't worry. My doctor just subscribed something to me for my.." Yuki quickly said what ever came first to mind, "Allergies." He finished.

Shuichi gave a sigh and sniffed a bit, "Alright, if that's all I suppose I'll get to bed." He said the tears slowing down, he was so afraid that Yuki had some serious illness that it could become life-threatening situation.

Shuichi stood up once again to head for the couch, his bed, before Yuki stood up and stopped him again, "You're sleeping with me tonight." He said softly feeling bad about lying to his lover. And about something that could kill him.

And with that, the two headed off for bed.

* * *

**Cat:** _Sorry if it was short.. And the characters seemed a bit OoC. I'm very sorry! I promised to update this for Linda. I never break a promise. Ok.. Maybe sometimes. I'll try to be on tomorrow to update, and possibly start a new story and clean out the old ones. Oh! And I'm 14 now. Yay! X3! Well, I'll be seeing you guys later._

**Review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Cat:** _I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I was caught up in a story. A beautiful story. It was so sad.. But it was so well written.. But it made me cry! (hiccup/sob). Sorry if my characters are a bit OoC.. I can't stop thinking and crying over that story!__

* * *

_

The sun slowly started to pour into the room. The novelist was already awake by then, he always had a thing for waking himself up before the sun had done so. He laid in his bed, looking at the blank wall in front of him. Shuichi's arms were around Yuki's waist, using him as a giant teddy tear. Yuki gave a small sigh and snuggled his head into his pillow, he didn't want to get up and disturb the sleeping pink headed singer. Yuki bit his lower lip, he needed and wanted to get up, his dead line was coming soon and he wasn't quite finished with his next novel. Yuki started to silently un-hook Shuichi's hands from his waist, it took a good 5 minutes to do this.

Yuki rose from his bed and looked down at Shuichi, who was now sprawled across the bed; his arms above his head and his legs spread out, some drool coming out the side of his mouth. A smile tugged at the edge of Yuki's lips. He loved seeing the boy like this, cute, peaceful and thankfully quiet.

Without changing out of his bed clothes, Yuki had almost immediately gone to his study to work on his novel, he wanted to at least get three to five chapters done today. The silent house was soon filled with the sounds of the keys on a keyboard.

Shuichi woke up slightly after that, listening to the rhythm of the keys, sometimes stopping and starting up moments later. This lasted for about 10 minutes before the pink headed singer looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand it said, 6:30. He was supposed to be at the studio awhile ago.

Shuichi moaned and rolled out on the left side of the bed, falling to the floor as a wake up call. Shuichi whined a bit as Yuki yelled from his study, "You should stop doing that, it's un-healthy."

Shuichi gave a small laugh as Yuki gave a chuckle himself as Shuichi got off the floor standing up. Yuki was in a pretty good mood, but so was Shuichi, almost.

Shuichi gave a quiet sigh and looked out the bedroom door and thought, 'Please Yuki, tell me you were telling the truth..' Shuichi's violet eyes tore away from the door and focused on the closet as he walked towards the closet and opened the door.

Inside was mostly Yuki's clothes, but near the back was all Shuichi's belongings. Shuichi decided not to move into the guest room that was in Yuki's house, he liked the couch better, and when he was allowed, Yuki's bed. Shuichi pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve orange shirt. He quickly pulled those on and hurried into the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

Several knocks came to the front door.

"Yuki! Get that please!" Shuichi yelled from the bathroom as he bent down to spit into the sink.

Yuki grumbled and he pushed his chair back standing up and walking to the door and opened it, "Yes?" Yuki said in a rather annoyed voice, it was early in the morning for crying out-loud!

"Is Shuichi here?"

"Yeah, be right there." Yuki muttered and turned around, "Shuichi, your little friend is here."

"Little?" Hiro laughed and said, "I'm the same height as you."

Yuki shook his head and corrected him, "I'm taller than you, by a few inches."

Hiro shook his head, his light brown hair rested on his shoulders, "Thank you Mr. Correction."

Shuichi came running out of the room trying to slip some socks on, "Hey Hiro!" He said, his voice muffled through the sock in his mouth. He took the sock out of his mouth and slipped it on while he came sliding to a hault, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see why you weren't at work." Hiro said simply as Yuki stepped out of the way so the two friends could chat.

"Ah."

Shuichi slipped on his shoes and grabbed his backpack from the couch, "I'll see you later, Yuki!" Shuichi said stopping in front of him and standing on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before running out the front door, "C'mon Hiro. K's going to have my head!" Shuichi yelled speeding down the hallway.

"Later Yuki." Hiro said giving a small wave and walking calmly down the hallway.

Yuki gave a grunt and closed the door breaking out into a cold sweat as he leaned up against the closed door. Yuki put a hand to his head and gave a few deep breaths to keep from coughing, this problem was getting worse by the day.

"Hiro, hurry!" Shuichi whined as Hiro finally made it out of the apartment.

"Calm down, Shuichi." Hiro said gripping a hold of the handle bars of his motorcycle and lifting a leg over the bike before kicking the kick stand up. He handed Shuichi a helmet and saying, "Get on, sheesh." Hiro said keeping the bike balanced between his legs as he put his own helmet on.

Shuichi climbed on and put his hands around Hiro's waist, waiting for Hiro to start up the bike. Hiro put his key into the ignition (for all who's curious, it's located near the bottom of the gas tank. Your talking to a motorcycle freak here!) and turned the key forward.

"Hold on tight, Shuichi." He revved up the engine and switched it to first gear and sped off out of the parking lot and out into the main street, quickly changing the gears.

"Ah!" Shuichi screamed gripping on to Hiro tighter as he sped up and swerved through the traffic on the streets, horns honking at him to slow and fan yelling at how nice his bike was (which would be me XD).

Hiro started to slow down, gearing down before pulling into the studio's parking lot. Skidding to a stop.

The long haired guitar smirked as Shuichi shakily got off the bike falling to the ground kissing it.

"Land!" Shuichi yelled attempting to hug the ground.

Hiro pulled Shuichi up by the shirt and took his helmet off for him, "C'mon, K's already pissed about you being late for work."

Shuichi sighed and stood up walking into the building and on to the elevator leaning against the wall looking down at the carpeting and pattern on the floor.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Hiro asked as he stepped into the elevator pushing a button to the studio's floor.

Shuichi looked up with a plastic smile on his face, "No, I'm fine."

Hiro walked over to him and leaned up the wall beside Shuichi, "You got that look in your eye again. What did Yuki do this time, you two looked fine this morning." Hiro pointed out.

Shuichi took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and push them to the back of his mind, "Well.." Shuichi paused debating on weather to tell his friend.

Hiro looked down on the singer and repeated, "Well?"

Shuichi looked up at Hiro and gave a deep sigh, "I just have a feeling Yuki's lying to me."

Hiro's face had the expression of question, "Is he cheating on you?" He asked.

Shuichi looked panicked, "No, no!" He yelled before his voice got softer, "A few days ago I found a medicine bottle and last night I asked what it was for, he told me it was allergies and.." Shuichi's voice trailed off.

"And?"

"I don't recall Yuki ever having allergies." Shuichi finished taking a deep breath before starting to ramble again, "I really don't want Yuki to have some short of sickness that could cause him his life and, and, and…"

Hiro wrapped a arm around Shuichi shoulders and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just something minor like.." Hiro paused to think, "..A sore throat."

Shuichi looked up at Hiro and said, "Well, I suppose that would explain why he's been coughing a lot lately." Shuichi gave a reassuring sigh.

The elevator doors slid open and they walked out. About half way down the hall one of the doors flung open. Hiro and Shuichi stopped for a moment blinking and looking at the door for a few moments. Not soon after a blonde headed man rolled out from behind it with a weapon in hand.

Hiro and Shuichi's face went white as the man fired.

Diving to the side Shuichi yelled, "Damn crazy American!"

The blonde stood up and rested the weapon on his shoulder, "That's what your get for being late." K smirked.

Hiro stood there, his hair seemed to be sticking out at a odd angle, and he had more split ends than usual. The guitarist gave a few twitches as he forced a unwanted smile on his face, "You could of gave him a good lecture." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Nah, talking never does me good." K stated before turning on his heel and heading back into the room. "C'mon, we have to discuss our next tour."

"Next tour?"

* * *

**Cat:** _Gah, I'm very sorry guys. Every time I'd finish this chapter, my computer would freeze up and my chapter would be dead to the world! Gah.. (saves it before the computer freezes up again). Anywho, I'm in a good enough mood to do reviewer responses! w00t!_

**Lil' lady08:** _Heh, don't worry, I'm continuing. And I'm sure in a few chapters you'll be wondering something. :-p._

**ShindouEiri:** _Here's the next chapter! And as I said in the review I sent you, OoC means Out of Character! Yuppers!_

**GuardianHisoka:** _Gah! I didn't mean to leave cliffies! I'm sorry!_

**Rurouni Linda-sama:** _I'm sorry I didn't update! I get into one of those moods:-p. I didn't take three months. Don't worry, I'm planning on continuing this story and making a One-Shot Full Metal Alchemist Fic!_

**VoodooPriestess:** _Yay! I'm glad to hear that I didn't have a lot of OoCness. X3! Wee!_

**Guren:** _I'm not trying to kill Yuki. I love him, a lot. X3! But I think the chapter after this, something will end up happening. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!_

**Cat:** _I'm so happy to get reviews! X3! Yay! But, now that I finally got this one done, I can finally start cleaning my room. Maybe (insert ninja face here). Oh and about me being Motocycle crazy X3! I'm planning on getting my Motocycle licence when I'm 16. Yay!_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Cat:** _Again I apologize about not updating sooner. School is starting the 29th of this month and I'm stressing out about it. I'm a freshman and my one friend told me that my lunch period has a lot of upper classmen. (sweat drops) I only have one of my friends in my lunch period, but I have a feeling we're going to have a fight like in the middle of the year and I'm going to be all alone. Am I stressing out to much about this? (looks around) God, I'm as nervous as hell.

* * *

_

K gave a nod, "Yes, I've scheduled a Tour in three weeks." K was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he looked over to the three Bad Luck members.

Shuichi gave a few blinks before looking up at the ceiling and thinking this through. 'Wow,' He thought, 'I finally get to tour other countries.' Shuichi broke out in sweat, 'But could I stay away from Yuki that long?' He bit his index finger.

Hiro glanced over to the pink headed singer, "Hey Shuichi, I thought you'd be excited about this."

Shuichi gave a low groan and looked at the ground, "I am, but I don't know if I could be away from Yuki that long." He stressed releasing a breath he had been holding.

Hiro frowned a bit, "Why don't you think about it for awhile." He suggested to the singer.

Shuichi bit the inside of his lip and looked up at Hiro, a small tinkle of worry in his eye. He didn't know what to say to his friend, "Well.." He wanted to argue but didn't know what about.

Hiro gave a bright smile, "How about I'll take you out for ramen and we'll talk about it?"

Shuichi's face lit up instantly, ramen was his favorite food, aside from pocky. "That sounds great!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Hiro by the arm and rushed out of the studio.

--Suguru blinked and looked over to K pointing to himself, "Don't I have a say in this?"

K gave him a blank stare, "No, your not important in this story."

Suguru gave a small sniffle as K put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry! Catherine loves you because you're the keyboardist!"

He gave him a blank stare.--

* * *

Hiro stumbled as he attempted to keep up with the rushing singer. "H-Hey!" He growled at Shuichi, who stopped right in front of a cart that served ramen.

"I'm starved!" He yelled throwing a fist up in the air and sitting down.

Hiro gave a sweat drop as he sat down regretting that he ever thought up the idea. Shuichi grinned and ordered a bowl of beef ramen and sighed before biting his lower lip. Boy, Shuichi could change his mood in a instant. Hiro gave him a blank stare before ordering a bowl of ramen for himself.

"So, what's on your mind about this tour?" Hiro asked him before stretching in his seat.

Shuichi gave a light sigh and kept his violet eyes glued to the wooden counter. "Well.." He paused and tried to get all his thoughts into sentences, "I really don't know if I can leave Yuki for that long. You know how I was telling you about what was going on earlier today."

Hiro gave a nod understanding what Shuichi was saying, "Yeah, I remember."

"I'm just afraid.." Shuichi whined, "I don't want to come back to see him dead, or in the hospital for anything." Shuichi couldn't find his words anymore, his throat seemed to swell up and he couldn't speak. Choking on the tears that he held back.

Hiro gave a low, 'Hm' and scratched his head. He didn't completely know what was going on with Yuki and such. Two bowls were placed in front of them as Hiro looked up at the girl in front of them. "Thank you, miss." He said as he dug in his pocket for some money to give her. He pulled out the correct amount of money, plus a small tip and placed it in her hand.

The girl gave a nod and strolled off to work on other orders.

"Hiro..?" Shuichi choked out.

"Yes, Shuichi?" He asked looking over to his pink headed friend.

"Don't you think you'll be afraid of leaving home? Like you'll miss someone?"

Hiro's eyes fell to the table. You know, he never thought of it before. "Well, maybe Ayaka." He muttered, a slight blush coming to his face, "Other than her, no one else."

Hiro has been seeing Ayaka lately, well, not seeing but over the phone conversations. He was planning on going up to visit her in two days. Hiro bit his inner lip and thought about it, what if something happened to Ayaka while he was gone? How could he bear loosing someone like that?

Hiro gave a light sigh, "I see what you're going through now."

Shuichi smiled and grabbed the chopsticks in front of him and poked the steaming ramen, "It's a bit scary if you think about long enough." Shuichi's smile faded as he grabbed a few noodles and lifted them from the steaming broth.

Shuichi thought it over a bit before stuffing the noodles into his mouth and slurping them, "But I'm sure everything will be ok. Yuki's a tough person right?" He gave a nervous laugh and swallowed the ramen.

Hiro gave a light laugh and said, "Yes he is. Just go home and talk it over with him." He suggested before starting to eat his ramen.

* * *

Shuichi waved good-bye to Hiro as he sped off on his motorcycle. Shuichi wondered into the apartment building, his hands behind his back as he hummed a happy tone to lift his spirits. The pink headed singer walked up to the door and put a hand on the door knob before his heart sank to his stomach. He felt something was wrong, he usually could hear the busy sounds of Yuki working on his latest story.

Shuichi tightly closed his eyes and turned the door knob, entering the apartment. Shuichi cracked a eye open to look around the empty apartment.

"Y-Yuki?" His voice was caught in his throat before he took silent steps through the apartment listening closely for any sounds.

A small muffled cough escaped from Yuki's study. Shuichi released a sigh of relief thinking that Yuki had taken a break from his novel. Shuichi put on his best smile before turning to enter Yuki's study.

"Yuki I'm ho--" Shuichi's smile quickly faded, and his eyes widened at the site he saw.

"YUKI!"

* * *

**Cat:** _Cliffy! Ooh! Heh.. Oh and the reasons for the stars are because I decided to let Suguru have his small part of the story. Eh.. Sorry all you Suguru fans.. He's not a big part of the story. But he is still one of my favorite characters, he plays the keyboard, like me! You don't see keyboardist much._

**_Reviewer Responses!_**

**lil' lady08:** _I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Choir X3! I'm in the school Chorus, I think I'm a pretty good singer. Oh and start wondering!_

**Eve-Phire:** _Thankies! I'm glad I got what your story was about, and why Shuichi wouldn't be able to die if he did the same thing. I felt sorry for Shuichi though._

**Aacire:** _He doesn't tell. Like my thingy said, Shuichi finds out the heart-breaking way. Here's your update!_

**VoodooPriestess:** _It was a very good fic. Let me dig it up. http/ It's a beautiful story. Oh, and for the young readers, it's rated M! So read at your own risk._

**Good Morning Sunshine:** _Hey Angie! Yesh, get one of these 'things' and put stories on it! For me XP. Your Shrink commands you! Heh.. Trowa (Meh kitty) wanted to help me write the chapter so he stepped all over the keyboard not wanting to leave meh alone!_

**Enelya Aldarion:** _I'm very glad you like my story! I love my reviewers! -huggles- Well! I hope your Gravitation experience is a good one!_

**Rurouni Linda-sama:** _-Tackles- Everyone's got to love those crazy Americans XD. Oh! And I started to download the Naruto episodes! Yay! I didn't want to wait until September…_

**Guren:** _I hate it when people die in meh stories. -sniffle- No one is going to die in this story! But someone will be in a deep coma._

**Cat:** _I've said too much! But, for all my reviewers! -hands out muffins- Enjoy! I hope you guys like this story. Like I said, my cat Trowa wanted to help me write it. Heh.. Well, I'll see you guys later!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Cat:** _Teehee, looks like a lot of people are mad at me because I left them on a BIG cliffy. XD. Don't worry, to much. XP._

**Edit:**_Oh no! A reviewer pointed out to me that I made a BIG mistake in my story, so I had to repost it. A big thanks to Anna Sartin.

* * *

Shuichi sat on a bench, his violet eyes opened wide and his knees brought up to his chest. The room he was in was white, and it had many chairs and one TV in the corner. The air reeked of germs and hospital medicine. That where Shuichi was, in a hospital, waiting for good news to come from the doctor, waiting until Yuki was fine and back to his normal self. Tears stung the edges of Shuichi's dry eyes, he wanted to cry, but it seemed that his tears were all gone. _

Shuichi buried his face into his knees, breathing heavily. The memories came flooding back to him.

When Shuichi had walked into Yuki's workroom, there he was, Yuki was on the floor. Blood on his hands and blood slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. Shuichi had slowly walked up to him, kneeling down and shaking him gently, hoping this was all a bad joke. The pink headed singer cried his name out three times before he started to panic and tears started to stain his cheeks. That's when he had grabbed the phone off Yuki's desk and called the hospital.

The pink headed singer bit his inner cheek hard, slowly starting to draw blood. He wanted to see his lover walk out of that emergency room and greet him with a hug and kiss. Shuichi didn't know if that was going to happen, he didn't know if Yuki would survive. For all he knew, he could of already died from blood loss.

Tears started to slowly fall from his tired eyes, his arms hugged his knees as he slightly started to rock back and forth, he really needed someone here with him right now. Someone, anyone.

Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway, but Shuichi didn't notice. The foot steps slowly started to stop as the door slammed open, and panting entered the room. Shuichi almost lifelessly looked up to see who had entered. It was Hiro, he had called him after he had called the hospital.

Shuichi's tears sped up at the site of his best friend, "Hiro… Yuki, he…" Shuichi couldn't finish his sentence before his throat tightened and all he could do was continue crying.

Hiro knelt down next to Shuichi, not caring that his hair was a mess. "Shuichi, what happened here?"

Shuichi opened and closed his mouth several times before being able to find his voice, "I-I don't know.." He coughed through sobs, "I just found him at home like that!" He said before flinging his arms around Hiro's shoulders and sobbing into his shoulder.

Hiro gave a light sigh and patted his friends back, slowly trying to get him to calm down and recover his thoughts. Shuichi sat there for a good there minutes crying on his friend's shoulder. Hiro always had told him that if he needed a shoulder to cry on, he could come to him. Hiro wasn't sure that this is what he had meant.

Hiro had silently calmed Shuichi down to a few hiccups here and there. Shuichi was back to staring in space, just with Hiro beside him. A half an hour had pasted before three more people had come storming through the door. Tohma, Mika, and Tatsuha. All three of them panting in someway. Tohma still tried to look as professional as possible still, but then again afraid Mika would smack Shuichi across the face thinking he had something to do with Yuki's illness.

"Shu-Shuichi.." Tastuha gasped drawing in air, "What happened?"

Shuichi looked up to Tatsuha and wanted to say something, say the same something to them as he did with Hiro. Hiro put a hand on Shuichi shoulders and started to explain what Shuichi had explained to him. By the end of Hiro's explanation everyone had caught their breath and took a seat across from the two.

Mika had bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to leak from her dark blue eyes. Tatsuha had tilted his head back, with his hand over his face muttering a few things to himself. Tohma was sitting across from Shuichi staring at him before saying, "I see, after coming home you found him in his study, blood dripping from his mouth."

Shuichi could only give a stiff nod before a man in a white coat had interrupted their light conversation.

"You're here for Yuki Uesugi, am I correct?" The man asked before looking down at his clip board and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Everyone gave a nervous nod and waited for what the doctor had to say, each staring up at him hoping to hear good news.

"Well.." He said pausing for a moment to think out how to say this, "Mr. Uesugi is in critical condition right now, in a deep coma. We can't really assure he will wake up, but we will keep him on life support if you're willing to pay." He said.

Tohma nodded and said, "I'll pay, pull a bit out of NG." He said, voice shaky.

The doctor nodded and turned around, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to Mr. Uesugi's room."

Shuichi stared up at him, his heart stopped for a moment before it finally hitting him, 'Yuki.. He.. Could.. No.. That can't happen!' Tears started filling the singers eyes again before Hiro rubbed his arm and helped him up.

"C'mon, I'm sure Yuki would want to you to visit him." Hiro said as he lightly pulled Shuichi after Tohma and the other two.

Shuichi coughed as he wiped the warm tears away, "Ye-Yeah.."

The followed the doctor down the silence white halls of the hospital, before coming to a door. The doctor held it open for everyone as they stepped in. Shuichi gasped, placing a hand over his mouth, tears spilling out of his violet eyes.

Yuki laid motionless on the bed, a white sheet covering him. Tubes and wire's coming from him that attached to a machine.

Shuichi stumbled over to Yuki's side, collapsing into a chair that sat near his bed.

"Yu-Yuki.." He muttered, hoping to get some type of reaction out of him. "Please… Please wake up.." He said as he laid his head on the covers next to him. "If I caused this, I'm very sorry.. I'm so, so sorry!" Shuichi yelled sobbing into the covers.

Mika had turned fully around, her hands covering her face to hide the tears and chokes. Hiro and Tohma had looked away from Shuichi, and Tatsuha had lowered his gaze and gave a mental prayer for his lifeless brother.

* * *

**Cat:** _Ok, this was quite short. I have to admit. But very emotional! I started to remember when I had gotten hit by a chair. -sweat drops- My poor mother, and sister. Gah, my sister had watched the car hit me. ... But that was back then. Poor Shuichi! Will Yuki be able to pull through? Well.. Maybe. Oh, for all that's curious, I got this story from a role-play. It was a very emotional one on one role-play. Also, that story I was talking about, the link didn't come up.. I'm going to out smart Fanfiction! Maybe. -blinks-_

_H t t p / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 1 7 7 9 2 8 3 / 1 /_

_Well.. Remove all the spaces and change the I's to lower case.. Hopefully this'll work._

**_Reviewer Responses!_**

**lil' lady08:** _Thanks for the advice! And keep wondering o.o.. Oh! And in the roleplay I was the annoying Shuichi! So I'm responsible for something that happens next chapter. Whoops.. I went for a tour of the school and it was hard to get to class ... First, first floor, then second. Back and forth, back and forth._

**Guren:** _Nope, I hate killing a character .. Wowza.. I just hate it. I hate the idea of being dead! -spazzes-_

**Aacire:**_ I'm evil, muahaha. Anywho, here's the update._

**VoodooPriestess:** _Hehe, I think I updated quite early! Yeppers!_

**Monica:**_ Here's your update!_

**Alexielia:** _Aw.. I didn't mean to make you mad! -offers cookie- Please forgive me! Tee hee… I'll keep that in mind_.

**Enelya Aldarion:** _I updated sooner than I thought!_

**shady gurl:** _Don't die! ;.;… I'll loose a reviewer if you do! -sobs-_

**Cat:** _It's that time! Review!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Cat:** _Ok, I've got a good explanation for not updating sooner! Eh.. -looks around- Well, lets just say I kind of killed my computer… It won't turn on anymore, the fan will turn on, of course, but it won't make the little beeping sound when it turns on, and the screen and such.. Well, that just goes to show you_ **never to go on the computer during a fucking storm!**_ Heh.. I'm just warning you all. I lost all my: Songs, Stories, and Role-play Ideas. Gah.. That sucks big. Ah well, looks like I'll have to wait until Christmas.

* * *

_

"Good morning, Mr. Shindou." Said the Nurse as she gave a small bow.

"Good Morning, Katie." Shuichi chirped to the Nurse.

Shuichi gave a small wave before continuing down the hallway towards Yuki's room. It had been two weeks since Yuki had been put in the hospital. Everyday Shuichi came down to the hospital with a new flower he had picked out on his way here, hoping that, that might help Yuki.

Shuichi turned into Yuki's room and smiled happily, "Hey Yuki! I'm back!"

Yuki, who was still lying motionlessly on the bed, didn't respond. The only thing that responded was the silent beeps of the machines. Shuichi walked over to the chair that was set next to Yuki's bed and he sat down before placing the flower into a growing vase of colorful flowers. Shuichi smiled and looked over to the 'sleeping' Yuki, his heart pounding and started silently breaking again as he watched his lover just lay there lifelessly. Shuichi had promised himself not to cry while he was around Yuki, he didn't need Yuki to know…

Shuichi rubbed his throbbing cheek and said, "Your sister hit me again, claiming I was the one who did this to you." His right cheek was a bit swollen and discolored when Mika slapped him across the face while he left yesterday.

Shuichi moved his gaze to the floor, "But it wasn't my fault, was it Yuki?" He questioned, his throat swelling up again as he tried to hold back the tears. His voice was merely a whisper as he repeated, "Right, Yuki?"

The singer rubbed his throat, trying to loosen up the muscles. He knew if his throat did that he wouldn't be able to sing right for awhile. Shuichi tried to give his best smile, although his heart felt like it had leaped into his throat, and his muscles were preventing it to get any further. Shuichi drew a heavy breath and looked out the window, it was a beautiful day outside, and to think it would be nice to take a walk with Yuki.

Shuichi giggled to himself, "But first I'd of had to get him out of that damn study of his." Shuichi folded his hands on his lap as he looked back over to the blonde. Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek as he shifted in his seat a little, wishing Yuki would and could wake up.

The pink headed singer gave a yawn, he hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep for awhile. He was always curled up on Yuki's bed silently crying himself to sleep each night, sometimes not even sleeping at all.

"Oh Yuki.." Shuichi whispered bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, "Please, please wake up soon.." Shuichi quietly drifted to sleep.

"Shu.."

Shuichi grumbled a bit to himself as he hurt his name being called out. Opening his tired eyes his violet eyes met the warm gaze of orbs of gold. Shuichi felt his throat tense up again.

"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi's voice said as he looked over to the novelist that was quietly looking at him, his breathing a bit ridged.

Yuki forced his stiff face into a warm welcoming smile, "Shuichi.." He said, wanting to sit up and wrap his arms around the thin boys waist.

Tears of joy found their way to Shuichi's violet eyes, as they started to spill down his cheeks. "Yuki, you're finally awake." Shuichi quickly bent down over Yuki to give him a long kiss and a tight hug. "I-I can't believe it! You're finally awake.."

Yuki gave a small chuckle and said, "Ok, now let go, I can't breath when you do that, brat."

Shuichi laughed and sat back down on the chair, tears still streaming from his eyes, "Oh Yuki, I missed you so much."

Yuki gave a sniff nod and then noticed he bruise on his right cheek, "What happened to you're face..?"

Shuichi rose a hand to lightly touch his throbbing cheek, "Oh, this?" He said looking at the ground, "Mika smacked me yesterday as I was leaving.."

Yuki blinked at him and muttered, "Make sure I don't end up murdering her later.."

Shuichi chuckled and said, "Of course."

Yuki closed his eyes, a slight pain in his stomach again, "Hey Shuichi..?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Sing me a song, I don't care what one or what type, just sing to me." Yuki said, his breathing slowing a bit.

Shuichi could tell something was slightly wrong, "Yes, of course Yuki.."

Shuichi waited until his throat loosened up:

**Well, hope is an anchor and love is a ship,  
Time is the ocean and life is a trip  
You don't know where you're goin' 'til you know where you're at  
And if you can't read the stars, well you better have a map.**

**A compass and a conscience, so you don't get lost at sea  
Or on some old lonely island where no one wants to be.**

**From the beginning of creation I think our maker had a plan  
For us to leave these shores and sail beyond the sand  
And let the good light guide us through the waves and the wind  
To the beaches in a world where we have never been.**

**We'll climb up on the mountain, y'all, we'll let our voices ring  
Those who've never tried it, they'll be the first to sing.**

Shuichi looked over to Yuki, his eyes closed and it seemed like he was sleeping, Shuichi knew what was going to happened and quietly pushed the button to call the doctor in the room. Shuichi saw the light breathing of Yuki's rising and falling chest. Tears started to form around Shuichi's eyes as he continued when Yuki muttered, "Please Continue.."

**Whoa, my, my  
****I'll see you on the other side if I make it  
And it might be a long hard ride, but I'm gonna take it  
Sometimes it seems that I don't have a prayer  
Let the weather take me anywhere  
But I know that I wanna go where the streets are gold  
'Cause you'll be there  
Oh, my, my**.

Yuki nodded to himself slowly before a loud long beep was heard. Yuki was dying or already dead. Shuichi broke into silent sobs and covered his face as he whispered the rest of the song as the doctor rushed in to hear the beeping.

**You don't bring nothing with you here  
And you can't take nothing back  
I ain't never seen a hearse, with a luggage rack  
So I've torn my knees up prayin', scarred my back from fallin' down  
Spent so much time flying high, 'til I'm face first in the ground.**

**So if you're up there watchin me, would you talk to God and say,  
Tell him I might need a hand to see you both someday.**

Shuichi brought his knees to his chest sobbing heavily into his knees, soaking his pants in salty tears, as he silently finished the song and the Doctor yelled for nurses and a few more Doctors to come into the room. Shuichi's body shook as he finished the last paragraph.

**Whoa, my, my  
So I'll see you on the other side if I make it  
And it might be a long hard ride, but I'm gonna take it  
Sometimes it seems that I don't have a prayer  
Let the weather take me anywhere  
But I know that I wanna go where the streets are gold  
'Cause you'll be there  
Oh, my, my.  
'Cause you'll be there  
Oh, my, my...**

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled before standing up and looked down at the once again lifeless body. Shuichi rasied his hand up in the air and brought it down hard across Yuki's face. "Why are you leaving me here!" He cried before two nurses grabbed him from the arms and tugging him away from Yuki. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Cat:**_I went through a lot of blood sweat and tears making this short chapter. XD. I told my one friend that Yuki eh, somewhat dies and she attacked me. I was running around the room screaming as my sister held her back and I tried to get away from her grip! Then she bit me drawing blood… Then I cried as I used these lyrics… They're so sad. I love the song, but it can make me cry._

**Title of Song:** You'll be there.  
**Singer:** George Strait

_If anyone doesn't like Country. -raspberry- Haha, to bad._

**_Reviewer Responses!_**

**VoodooPriestess:** _Well, in this chapter he dies I suppose. I won't really let him die, that would break my little heart!  
_  
**Anna Sartin:** _Thank you so much for correcting me, I must of not been paying attention while typing. -gives a bunch of muffins-_

**Aacire:** _Ooh! Maybe they'll make it out ok, maybe not. Maybe I'll have a change our heart and let Yuki die? Nah, I'm not that mean, but I'll put you under the influence maybe. XP._

**Enelya Aldarion:**_ I'm so sorry about the Doctor thing.. I really don't know about doctors much, all the doctors I had were perverts or I just plan hated them. Plus, I wasn't around for anything tragic. I was unconscious when they brought me into the hospital about when I got hit by a car so I didn't know how he was like. Sorry!_

**lil' lady08:** _Hehe, Yuki was up. O.o… Ack. Well! Did you read that story? Isn't it saaaaad?_

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin:** _Aw.. I didn't want to be mean. I just never really had a sad story before so I made one that was sad. Well, he did.. But he sorta died? Eh. -looks around hoping not to be killed-_

**Namida no Towa:** _Sqwee! I should take Japanese lessons from you. That'd be so much fun being able to speak Japanese! Hm, King Yuki? Wowza XP. He's not going to die, I promise. Whoo! I'm cool and you like my story! Go me!_

**Cat:** _Well, let me say we'll have two more chapters mostly, or one. After that, my story is done. I'll have nothing else to write about. Eh.. Heh.. Well.. Review? Don't kill me?_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Cat:** _Ok, let me warn you about this chapter. It might suck… ass. But that's never stopped me before.. I finally threw my homework, my crush ( 3Jim 3), and being a freshman to the side. Turned up the Country Music, got fattening snacks, pop, and reclined my chair. Whoo. I'm ready to type.

* * *

_

Everything had went back.

_I need to wake up.._ Shuichi mentally told himself, _I need to know if Yuki is ok._

Dim light slightly blinded Shuichi as he opened his eyes. What first had meet Shuichi's gaze was a wooden coffin, polished until it shined. Shuichi's heart skipped a beat, his voilet eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"So, Yuki didn't make it." Shuichi whispered, tears welling up in his bright violet eyes, "I-I can't believe that he died." Shuichi continued, covering his face with his hands; hiding the tears that fell from his eyes.

Shuichi sobbed silently in his wooden seat, feeling alone although the room was crowded with people in dark dresses and suits, most of them Shuichi didn't know. Some people walked past and whispered to themselves, "Poor thing, he didn't deserve to loose someone he loved so early." or, "I wonder what's going to happen to him now."

The singer didn't listen to anything the people said, not even the hello's or I'm sorry about Yuki's. Shuichi just sat there, his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried into his boney knees.

"Shuichi."

The pink headed boy looked up, the voice had sounded familiar. It was Hiro, the guitarist of his band.

Hiro looked down at Shuichi with sad eyes, not knowing how to comfort his broken hearted friend this time. He set a hand on Shuichi's shoulder and said, "Why don't you go up and see Yuki..?" Was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Maybe having Shuichi face the dead novelist would tell him the fact, that Yuki, Eiri Yuki, was truly gone.

Tears had sped up, Shuichi's throat had swollen up again. Maybe he should. Maybe he should pray that for all of Yuki's sins that he'd still make it to heaven.

Almost lifelessly, Shuichi stood up from his seat and silently walked over to the coffin, his stomach in knots. Shuichi's violet eyes rested on the body that was in the cushioning of the coffin, Eiri Uesugi. Shuichi wanted to kneel down on the alter that was place in from of the wooden coffin, but he couldn't move. The only thing that was moving was Shuichi's tears and his unsteady breath. His violet eyes locked on the pale face of Yuki. It looked like the novelist was sleeping peacefully.

Shuichi sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with his dark sleeve. "Oh, Yuki.."

_Shu, wake up.

* * *

_

"Yu-Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, quickly sitting up from the bed and looking around to find himself being back in the hospital, under the bright white sheets of a hospital.

"Shu, calm down, it was only a dream."

Shuichi's eyes shifted over to who ever was next to him. It was the only one that would come to see him if he was in the hospital, Hiroshi.

Shuichi said the first thing that he needed to know, "Yu-Yuki, where's Yuki. I-Is he ok?" He asked, his breathing uneven.

Hiro smiled and said, "Oh, I think the heartless bastard is ok." The guitarist nodded over to the right of Shuichi.

Shuichi's head would of done a 360 if it was able to, Shuichi quickly looked over to his right.

"Seems like you finally… Noticed me, br-brat."

It took Shuichi a few moments to recover from shock before noticing his lover was laying there in the hospital bed beside him. Yuki was pale, very pale, except for the black and blue bruise that was forming on his face from when Shuichi had hit him.

The tears that Shuichi had thought dried up slowly came back. He burried his face into the blanket and whispered, "I-I can't believe it.. H-he's ok.." Shuichi removed the white sheet away from his face and quickly removed himself from the bed. Where he rushed over Yuki, throwing his arms around him crying lightly into Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki brought a hand up to Shuichi's back and rubbed it, "Everything will go… Back to normal now.." Yuki whispered, his voice raspy and dry.

Hiro stood up from the seat that was by Shuichi's bed and smirked, putting a hand in his pocket. 'How does Shuichi do it?' Hiro asked himself before shaking his head and exiting the room.

* * *

**Cat:** _It's so short, I didn't know what to put in the chapter besides Yuki waking up. Oh, and no it's not a dream, Yuki is back. XP. What'd you think of the first part..? Scare you a bit thinking that I killed him? Nah, that wouldn't of convinced you. -tilts head- I'm not a good writer .''._

_Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner, school has started for Shelby Lea M, and I'm now under the control of Linda Nicoles ONCE again. ... How is that, when I just came from Middle School? She got transferred to the high school after the old principal molested a teacher or student, I don't remember._

_Anywho._

_**Note:** You guys do know your keeping me from drying my hair from having me type this XD._

**Reviewer Responses!**

**Aacire:** _Hah, he didn't die XP. Everything will be fine, this is based off a Role-play I did one on one with someone. Sadly, she never replied back and it only got to Yuki being mad at Shuichi and Shuichi silently sitting in front of the front door. Eh, kinda sucks we left it there. Ah well, it was a fun roleplay none the less. I think Yuki might get Mika back. Maaaaybe._

**Namida no Towa:** _Oh! I didn't mean to make you cry! ;.;… Oh, Mini-Bat O.o.. Well, tell your friend Yuki is okie dokie! -winks- Spiffy words. X3!_

**Enelya Aldarion:** _Ahh! Yuki's ok! Yuki's ok! -hides and cowers- I got the idea from when my cousin kinda.. Died while on the highway. Apparently, the medicine that she was using for her finger, she accidentally overdosed O.o.. When the ambulance had found her car, she was dead. But now she's alive! Go Jenny! She's an awesome cousin. -nod- I love the song I chose, it's so sad but it's pretty._

**Yuki N Shuichi 4Eva:** _Eh, I think your review might of gotten cut. O.o.. I'm just guessing. But I didn't mean to make you cry! -huggles-_

**Guren:** _Aw.. -huggles- Yuki is ok, he'll be fine! The next chapter is just going to be cute. In the roleplay, when the doctor had went to pull the plug on Yuki while he was in coma, Shuichi walked forward trying to stop him and got knocked out by one of the nurse, or he knocked himself out, I don't remember. But somehow they appeared at Yuki's place, -tilts head- but it was cute none the less. I'm about to give out the next chapter, whoops XD._

**lil' lady08:** _You need to read that story. It's so awesome, and cute, and it makes you wanna cry. Unlike my story, which is completely poorly written O.o.. Oh! And any FMA fans out there read my 'Brother, where art thou?' story, it's actually good! -gasp- XP. You can take your time and review, it's not like I'm in any hurry in making the next chapter._

**VoodooPriestess:** _Yep, he doesn't die. I'm not that completely mean. Heh, I hate character death._

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin:** _Of course! They'll be together forever and everything will be back to normal._

**Cat:**_ Do you know how many times I've written this chapter down in a notebook? O.o.. It's always in Science because Science is boring and my teacher hates me -.-…. Evil people. Anywho! Review please!_

_I'm a Freshman, bitches! And I'm going to homecoming XP. -grins- And one of my friends, friends read my terra cards. Looks like I might get a date for homecoming D._


	9. Author Announcement

**Author Announcement:**

Yeah, I suppose I might want to tell you I'm alive and such, just, I've been busy. I mean really busy. Really, really. I've been going through a good deal of stress since the last time I decided to update. Me and my best friend had gotten into about three fights and arguments. I've been having a good deal of mood-swings, flipping out on everyone around me…

Saddest thing is, is that my friend had asked Jimmy out for me, and he said no. I don't know if I should of asked him myself, or not of asked him at all. I don't know, but he doesn't like me like I like him and such. But we're still friends, which reduces my stress level down a bit.

Tomorrow's Valentines Day, and once again, it'll be a lonely one indeed. I might have a small One-Shot for Valentines. Just maaaybe.

Swimming is slowly coming to an end, so that means, MORE UPDATING! CHYESH!

But then… There's that empty void. Once swimming is over, I have nothing to look forward to at the end of the day. -sighs- And there will be less seeing Jimmy. I'll only see him in the mornings.

Like I told Linda, I'll find time to type up some of my chapters. Just they might be a bit sad. -sweat drops-. Ugh, I can't bear not being able to do something from 2:40 to 6:00. Blurg.

But, I assure you there will be an update soon. Hopefully around the end of the week.

Please forgive me!

I haven't updated this in forever. >>... And it's supposed to be the last chapter.


End file.
